


Непредвиденные обстоятельства

by n_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_child/pseuds/n_child
Summary: Этого не может быть. Просто не может, потому что не загубил Какаши за свою жизнь столько народу, чтобы заслужить такого.
Kudos: 19





	Непредвиденные обстоятельства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Troubling New Developments](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/551608) by SicTransitGloria. 



Первый звоночек звенит для Какаши, когда Сакура начинает реветь прямо посреди тренировки. Само по себе событие не исключительное – но все же странно, что обходится без традиционного припадка ярости. Наруто уже сжался, приготовившись к удару, а Сакура замахнулась, чтобы отправить его в отключку на ближайшие пять минут, но тут она вдруг опускает руку, всхлипывает, разворачивается и убегает.

Какаши ожидает, что она вернется не позднее обеда - зареванная и пристыженная, но в целом готовая работать дальше. Однако Сакура не появляется до самого вечера, а на следующее утро, вместо довольной жизнью и рвущейся в бой куноичи, у столба их ждет записка с сообщением, что Сакура заболела и можно ее не ждать. Все удивляются, но когда еще через день юная куноичи все же показывается на тренировке, историю спускают на тормозах – Какаши хватает великодушия не расспрашивать, Саске в принципе плевать, а Наруто при попытке разинуть рот получает от сенсея веткой прямо по своей глупой голове. Кризис миновал, и жизнь возвращается в обычное русло.

Но во время очередной тренировки на выживание перед Какаши разворачивается все та же картина: готовая разреветься Сакура стоит с занесенной рукой над скрючившимся и уже прикидывающим, сколько льда придется приложить к шишке, Наруто. Сенсей почти с облегчением выдыхает, когда Сакура все же бьет по полосатому лицу (правда, сильнее обычного), и уже готов вернуться к занятию, но она вдруг разворачивается на каблуках к до этого гнусно ухмылявшемуся, но в раз оторопевшему Саске и отвешивает ему смачную пощечину.

Дальше Сакура опять проворачивает финт со слезами и бегством, оставляя на поляне живую композицию “что за на?” из троих шиноби.

Саске все еще не находит слов, но Наруто уже по своему обыкновению орет дурниной:

\- Да какая муха ее укусила? С ней эта херня каждый месяц творится! - и отправляется к ручью остудить ушибленную макушку. Его слова эхом отзываются в пустой голове Какаши, и тут Копирующий вдруг понимает, что:

а) он идиот;  
б) он совсем, совсем не подписывался на это, когда соглашался тренировать своих засранцев;  
в) мать-мать-мать;  
г) ему срочно нужна помощь;  
д) он идиот;  
и е) Наруто никогда, никогда не должен об этом узнать. Вообще никогда.

Какаши бросает Саске тупо моргать в одиночестве прямо в лесу и галопом скачет в госпиталь. Он бы и саму Хокаге с собой прихватил, но с ее похмельем от Цунаде сейчас мало проку, поэтому он хватает Шизуне и - черт с ними со всеми бумагами - тащит к дому Сакуры. Когда его зареванная и совершенно несчастная ученица открывает дверь (одной рукой держась за живот, едва не сгибаясь пополам, о, боги-боги-боги), Какаши выставляет перед собой Шизуне и требует:

\- Починить.

После чего сбегает.

На следующее утро Сакура объявляется на тренировке с самым загадочным видом, который сам Какаши списывает на счет сияния женственности (бр-р-р), и они никогда больше это не обсуждают.

Около месяца в команде царит мир и покой, пока Хатаке не замечает, что и без того скрипучий голос Наруто начинает странным образом искажаться во время разговора. Еще через какое-то время до Какаши доходит, что голос Наруто ломается, потому что голос Наруто меняется, а это значит, что у Наруто наступает период полового созревания, и миру приходит конец.

Какаши упивается жалостью к себе остаток тренировки, стараясь глядеть куда угодно, но не на лохматый источник всех своих бед, и вдруг видит, как Сакура останавливается посреди упражнения, чтобы поправить одежду. Он уже готов напомнить ей, что путь ниндзя – важнее внешности, и пусть уже купит себе платье по размеру, но тут замечает что-то подозрительно похожее на... нет. Этого не может быть. Просто не может, потому что не загубил Какаши за свою жизнь столько народу, чтобы заслужить такое – но все же да, отрицать бесполезно: это определенно грудь. А это...? Угу. И бедра на месте. Откуда она все это взяла? Кто разрешил? Сакуре нельзя такую обтягивающую майку – есть же какие-то правила, ради всего святого... А если таких правил нет, значит их обязательно, обязательно нужно придумать. Он лично пойдет к Хокаге и поделится с ней своими соображениями.

Он кое-как добирается до ближайшего питейного заведения, уговаривает три рюмки подряд, а потом окончательно сдается, заказывает целую бутылку и прислоняется к ней лбом. В таком положении его и застает заглянувший в бар Асума, на вид весьма потрепаный.

\- Блин, Какаши, - устало смеется он, пододвигая себе стул. - У тебя все порево скрали что ли?

\- Сакура, - давит из себя Какаши, - у нее... - он беспомощно описывает руками полукружья в районе груди, - и еще... - очередной взмах, уже на бедрах, и он со стоном возвращается к упоению собственным несчастьем, вяло размышляя, не прихватывать ли с собой теперь и на тренировки фляжечку с саке.

\- О, нет... У твоей тоже? - с посеревшего лица Асумы сползает усмешка.

Исключительно по вине разнообразных и многочисленных порций алкоголя, употребленных позднее, Какаши не может поднять голову, а Асума, ожесточенно жестикулируя, опрокидывает пивные бутылки.

\- И она не застегивает свою чертову кофту! На днях Шикамару поймал сюрикен ногой, от того что засмотрелся! - он размахивает руками для наглядности. - Их хоть режь, все равно таращатся на ее буфера! - восклицает Асума. - Они как... как... Туманники! - тычет он пальцем в лицо едва соображающему Какаши. - Даже если их не видно, я все равно знаю, что они есть, и выжидают момента, чтобы напасть...

Пока Асума бьется головой о стол и стонет, что не подписывался на весь этот кошмар, Какаши пытается переварить сравнение груди Ино с вражескими шиноби.

\- За это стоит выпить, - мямлит он, но промахивается мимо рта и проливает саке себе на штаны.

***

Какаши не единственный, кто замечает новые... причиндалы Сакуры. Наруто (все с тем же ломающимся голосом) пропускает рекордное количество ударов в голову, с обожанием таращась на ее грудь. Саске же (внезапно вытянувшийся на целую голову, но ни грамма не прибавивший в весе, и от этого похожий на не жравшего года два оборванца) получает внеплановую путевку на медосмотр, потому что Какаши начинает подозревать, что пацан на самом деле асексуален и, чтобы возродить свой клан, скорее однажды просто поделится пополам, как какая-нибудь депрессивная амеба, чем приобщится к веселью с пестиками и тычинками под напором гормонов.

Сама Сакура, судя по всему, ничего не замечает. Но однажды ее кидает в слезы, к которым Какаши-то вроде бы даже готов. Ну, или думает, что готов, потому что ученица вдруг начинает выть, как ей стыдно, и какая она неудачница, и что она все равно толстеет, сколько бы не тренировалась, и дело заканчивается судорожными вздохами, всхлипами и соплями, и все это уже настолько чересчур, что Какаши хочется только напиться и послать все лесом.

Он неловко похлопывает девушку по плечу, пытаясь убедить, что:  
а) она не толстая;  
б) она тренируется так же упорно, как Саске, и гораздо больше, чем Наруто (особенно в последнее время);  
и в) все это абсолютно естественно, и является неотъемлемой частью взросления, и что ему немножко нечем дышать, и прочая и прочая.

Когда становится ясно, что все это совсем, совсем не помогает, он тащит ее к Куренай, стучит в дверь, выставляет вперед ревущую девицу и сматывается в сторону ближайшего бара.

Куренай находит их с Асумой жалеющими друг друга за кружкой пива и усаживается рядом.

\- У нас с Хинатой и мальчиками была та же история, - заверяет она с уверенностью и знанием давно достигшей половой зрелости женщины. - Бедняжка думала, что с ней что-то не так, а Киба и Шино ничего не замечали, пока не стало слишком поздно, - куноичи вздыхает и делает глоток из стакана Асумы.

\- Слишком поздно? - панически переспрашивает Какаши, наклоняясь вперед.

\- Хината... как бы это... развилась за зиму, поэтому сам процесс был не заметен. Когда пришла весна, и она сняла верхнюю одежду, Киба на полном серьезе обвинил ее в воровстве апельсинов из деревни, которую мы только что покинули, с целью продажи на черном рынке. А когда стало ясно, что ни в какой теневой торговле Хината не замешана... ну, он неделю гонялся за ней, в буквальном смысле как кобель, пока она не грохнулась в обморок от смущения. Теперь, когда я с ними поговорила, стало полегче, но и Киба, и Шино до сих пор нарезают вокруг нее круги все свободное от миссий время. Мне кажется, ребята серьезно влюблены, - хохочет Куренай и не без издевки смотрит на Асуму, который в этот момент явно припоминет собственное отрочество и одну девчонку, за которой сам гонялся, как озабоченный щенок и... ах, да, он же до сих пор так за ней и таскается.

\- Наруто не жилец, - мрачно заявляет Какаши, обращаясь к своей бутылке. - Его прибьет или Сакура, или какой-нибудь вражеский шиноби. Пропал пацан, - Какаши ни с того ни с сего принимается размахивать руками, - “Привет, Сакура! А что это у тебя? Ворованые апельсины? Дай-ка я, как последний идиот, потаращусь на них прямо посреди битвы не на жизнь, а на смерть, можно?” А потом вжжжжжик! - Куренай и Асума могут только догадываться, что имеется в виду свист вражеского сюрикена, настигающего бедного мальчика. - И... - Какаши хлопает в ладоши, - кончено!

Асума угрюмо кивает, а Куренай отчаянно старается не рассмеяться над неразумными и пьяными товарищами.

\- А меня Ино использует как подопытного кролика, - спустя два бокала и несколько минут дружного молчания заявляет Асума.

\- Для чего? - в ужасе спрашивает Какаши, облившись пивом.

\- Для всего, - содрогается Асума. - Заигрывает. Бедрами виляет и... всякое такое, - он со стоном прячет лицо в ладонях. - Мне уже три дня приходится тренироваться часа на два раньше остальных, чтобы отвертеться.

Какаши еще раз окидывает взглядом ножки Куренай и думает, что Асуме (а точнее Ино) крупно повезло, что она достаточно уверена в собственных прелестях и не ревновнует к блондинке. А Юхи еще и смеется.

\- Я те же приемы отрабатывала на своем сенсее, - признается она и придвигается ближе к Асуме. - Ты – тот, на ком можно безо всякого риска опробовать ее новое снаряжение. Она это перерастет, как только поймет, что на практике все гораздо веселее.

Асуме услышанное явно не приносит успокоения. После недолгих раздумий он мрачнеет еще сильнее.

\- Того, кто ее хоть пальцем тронет, я лично убью и обставлю все как несчастный случай, - решительно заявляет он, и Куренай улыбается, целуя его в щеку.

Так они и сидят в спокойном (у Куренай) и взбудораженном (для Какаши и Асумы) молчании, пока не является Гай, с порога интересуясь причиной помрачения их духа юности. Какаши кратко вводит его в курс дела, содрогается от созерцания зеленого спандекса и слишком, слишком громкого хохота, а потом советует приятелю повнимательнее присмотреться завтра на тренировке к Тен-Тен.

Следующим вечером уже Гай рыдает за их столом, беспорядочно сетуя на разрушительную силу прекрасной юной женственности. Какаши хлопает его по плечу и пододвигает товарищу пиво.


End file.
